


The Witcher and the Bard

by majestixia



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sorceress, gentle geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestixia/pseuds/majestixia
Summary: After rescuing Jaskier, Geralt allows the bard to travel with him. Down the line a sorceress notices the love-like tension between them and decides to take matters into her own hands by slipping Jaskier a potion that causes him to become violently ill. The cure? The person whom he loves and that loves him back must feed him their blood under a full moon.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 479





	1. The Bard in the Inn

Geralt sat down with his ale and sighed to himself. It had been a long week. He had killed four monsters and travelled through about seven towns. He sat alone in a dark corner of the inn, as far away from the rest of the patrons as he could get. There was still a group of farmers near him though and when they registered his white hair and amber eyes they sneered in disgust and shifted on their stools. Geralt just rolled his eyes and took a chug of his drink. 

Suddenly the sound of a lute filled the thick hall and Geralt snapped his eyes up to the centre of the inn. With one leg on a stool and plucking on his instrument there stood perhaps the most handsome bard Geralt had ever seen. He wasn’t strong or burly; on the contrary he was tall and lean and wore the most outrageous outfit. He had chestnut coloured hair that fell over his forehead like a fringe and he had the most stunning sky blue eyes. He began to sing and his voice was melodious and rang with a hidden strength. Geralt was mesmerised. He didn’t tend to label himself as straight or gay because in truth he had never found either sex very attractive. He had of course had sex with both but it never fulfilled him and he just did it to let out some energy or when he couldn’t sleep. He never turned his head at beautiful maidens or cared much for well-chiselled men. But this, this was different. Whoever this bard was Geralt felt drawn to him in a way he never had before. He was exquisite and Geralt found that he couldn’t look away. It made him uncomfortable and weary but he couldn’t say that it didn’t feel good because deep down, it did. So Geralt just contented himself with watching the bard, his movements, his hands, his lips. 

The bard was on his third song when Geralt felt something wasn’t quite right. He scanned the inn to see if anything was amiss when he spotted him. He was sitting on the right of the bard, quite close. He was sipping his drink and staring at the bard. Geralt knew that look, he had seen it on the monsters he slayed. It was a predator’s stare, full of hunger and malice and the desire to consume. The man was looking at the bard as if he were his prey and he just wanted to eat every last bit of him. Geralt’s fist tightened around the handle of his ale and he growled to himself. He would have to keep an eye on that monster and make sure he didn’t do anything that would warrant Geralt chopping his head off.

A few songs later and Geralt had relaxed slightly. The man hadn’t made a move and Geralt was thinking he might be more coward than monster after all. Suddenly Geralt’s stomach rumbled and he decided it was time for some dinner. He got up to go to the counter and in doing so passed the bard. They exchanged a look and when Geralt stared into the bard’s eyes they were heated and told him that he was well aware of Geralt’s presence. Geralt smirked to himself and kept walking as if nothing had happened. He got to the counter and asked what was for supper that night. As the innkeeper was replying he heard the bard declare that he was going to take a quick break. Geralt agreed to have the inn’s supper and payed the innkeeper, the keeper went out back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with his food. 

When Geralt turned around he expected to see the bard sitting down somewhere or charming some local ladies as bards were wont to do but instead he was nowhere to be seen. Geralt thought it was strange but figured he could have gone to his room or something like that. He started walking back to his table when he heard a muffled scream. It was coming from upstairs and obviously no one down here heard it. Geralt dropped his food on a nearby table and ran upstairs. 

He saw them at the end of the corridor. The monster man was pressing the bard against the wall, a hand covering his mouth and the other working at his trousers. “Now be a good little boy and this won’t hurt as much,” the man said, his voice sinister and low. Geralt stalked up and grabbed the man by his collar, turning him around and landing a solid punch to his face. The man was stunned and enraged but before he could do anything Geralt punched him again and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. All that could be heard was Geralt’s rough breathing and the bard’s gentle sobs. Geralt turned to the bard but before he could say anything the bard rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around Geralt and sobbed hard into his chest. Geralt was stunned at first but soon gave in.

He wrapped his arms around the bard and stroked his back. He had never been in this position before and though he felt lost he decided to follow his instincts and talked, “shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, shhh now,” his voice was naturally low and it worked to soothe the bard because his sobs turned into sniffles and soon he lifted his head to face Geralt.   
“Th-thank you so much,” he said, untangling himself from Geralt and wiping his face with his hands.   
“Uh, what’s your name?” Geralt asked, really out of his depths.   
“Jaskier,” the bard replied, doing a little sniffle.   
“Um, well Jaskier will you be alright?” Geralt hoped that was the right thing to ask. Jaskier nodded before looking down and blushing.   
“Actually, I was wondering if you would let me travel with you? It’s just I saw you in the inn and I figured you’d know your way around a sword and I hate travelling alone cause of monsters and stuff,” he trailed off, but gave Geralt an intense, pleading look. Geralt stood there stunned for a moment.  
“Well I, people don’t really want anything to do with me.”  
“I know you’re a witcher and I don’t care, really. And I promise I won’t be a bother and I can pay for myself and please just let me come with you,” Geralt could see the fear in Jaskier’s watery blue eyes and knew he couldn’t say no.  
“Hm, fuck. Alright, but I don’t make any promises that you’ll survive,” Geralt hoped that might deter him but instead Jaskier beamed at him.  
“Great! We can get going first thing in the morning. I’ll meet you downstairs at dawn,” Jaskier said cheerfully before patting Geralt on the chest and making his way to his room. Geralt grunted to himself.  
“Fuck.”


	2. Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kudos on the first chap!! This chapter involves trolls and I have only watched the witcher not played or read it so I have no idea if trolls exist in the world or not! I hope you enjoy this let me know what you think ^.^

It had been a long two days of Geralt riding on Roach and Jaskier walking next to him, blabbing away, but they finally made it to the next town. It had been the most time Geralt had ever spent with another human being and although he thought he wouldn’t be able to stand it he found that he liked it quite a lot. He was one hundred percent sure it was because it was Jaskier who was travelling with him but of course he’d never tell the bard that. 

Jaskier was so different to the scared, sobbing victim he had first met at the inn. He was flamboyant, witty, cheerful, a chatterbox and most of all he wasn’t afraid to tell Geralt to stick his attitude up his ass. The first night they had spent together Jaskier had told Geralt his whole life’s story (even the part where he drunkenly had sex with a merchant’s son and then decided he liked men a whole lot more than he thought). Geralt didn’t say a word just ‘hmm’ and ‘yeah’ at intervals of the speech. At the end Jaskier pouted at him and threw the duck leg he had been eating at Geralt. It hit Geralt square on the chest and the bard had simply crossed his arms and pouted even harder. 

“You, sir, need to learn how to converse with another human being. You can’t be mysterious your whole life, you know. And besides I’m not like everyone else I happen to like you.” And with that he beamed at Geralt before shuffling himself closer to the witcher and putting his hands on his face and resting his elbows on his legs. “Ok, now tell me something about yourself, anything you want,” Jaskier said eagerly. Geralt just grunted. Then Jaskier had the audacity to slap him. It wasn’t hard but it was enough to stun Geralt. “Now listen here mister, you are going to converse and you are going to like it,” Jaskier said in what he probably thought was a commanding tone but Geralt thought he sounded like an angry kitten. Geralt thought about fighting him on this but then he looked into those blue, almost grey eyes and he sighed.   
“I like mushrooms,” he said. Jaskier smiled widely at him and patted him on the head.  
“Good job! Now, why do you like mushrooms?” Jaskier asked and after that the rest was history. Geralt started saying small things but the more he talked, and saw that Jaskier was actually listening, the more he felt comfortable. He told Jaskier about his mum and the man who turned him into a witcher. He told him some of the scariest monster fights he’d ever been in and how the whole ‘witcher’s can’t feel human emotion’ thing was utter bullshit. It was the most exposed Geralt had ever felt but at the same time he felt…safe, maybe because Jaskier was fully engrossed and every now and then patted Geralt’s knee in reassurance. Whatever it was Geralt was glad to be able to talk to someone and be open. It was nice. 

Roach’s whinny brought Geralt’s attention back to present and he realised that they were now in the centre of the village. It was small and dirty and full of common folk, no fancy castles or lords, just the way Geralt liked it. Jaskier looked around and breathed deeply. “Ah, I love the smell of piss, shit and mud,” he said, then looked at Geralt with a puzzled look.  
“What?” Geralt asked, wondering if he had something on his face.  
“I wonder what you smell like,” Jaskier said before stepping close and burying his face in Geralt’s neck and taking a big whiff. Geralt was stunned and couldn’t move. His stomach was doing flips and his heart started almost beating out of his chest. What the hell was this feeling? Then, thankfully, Jaskier pulled away with a huge smile on his face. “You know, I thought you’d smell like horse or monster guts or onions but you actually smell quite lovely,” Jaskier said, smiling even wider. Geralt grunted.  
“I do not smell ‘lovely’,” he said, annoyed at the word. Jaskier just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh what do I smell like?” He asked eagerly and before Geralt could respond Jaskier had grabbed his head and shoved it in his neck. Geralt was once again stunned but almost on instinct he took a breath. Jaskier’s scent flooded him and he felt dizzy. Fresh air, pine and lavender emanated from the bard’s neck. Geralt’s lips were inches from the smooth skin and he suddenly felt overwhelmed by the desire to kiss it. He grabbed the other side of Jaskier’s neck and the ever so lightly brushed his lips against the skin. He heard Jaskier gasp softly. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier said in a breathy voice and it partly snapped Geralt out of his daze. He pulled his head away from Jaskier’s neck and looked around slightly confused. What had just happened? Why did he do that? Jaskier spoke, “what the hell was that?” Geralt didn’t know what to say.  
“I –”, before he could get any words out an old lady interrupted him.  
“Excuse me,” she said. Geralt and Jaskier turned to her, not realising she had walked up to them.   
“Uh, yes?” Jaskier asked.   
“Are you a witcher?” She asked Geralt and Geralt nodded, still not quite out of his dazed state. “I need your help. My sons went to fight a troll that had been terrorising our village a week ago and have not returned. If you could please find them and, if they’re dead, kill the troll and return their bodies to me I would be grateful.” The old lady looked at them pleadingly. Geralt grunted.  
“I don’t hunt monsters for free.”  
“Please, I have the money. I’ll give it to you on your return, double whatever your price is. Please, I just want to know what happened to my sons,” She started getting teary and Geralt grunted again. He hated weepy old ladies.  
“Fine, give us the location and we should be done in three days.” She smiled kindly at them and told them where the lair was and directions to get there and then she left. 

Jaskier smiled a smug smile at Geralt. “So, off to kill a troll, are we? You know that would make a great song. Geralt and Jaskier versus the mean, ugly troll, what do you think?” Jaskier always blabbed when he was happy.  
“I think that you’re staying here,” Geralt said in a tone that implied he wouldn’t argue about it. Although of course he was talking to Jaskier so of course he would argue it.   
“Geraaaallllttt,” he whined, “please don’t leave me here, who knows the kind of savages these people are. They could be cannibals, or worse, taxmen. Please, please, please, please let me come,” he stood in front of Geralt his hands together and his poutiest pout on his face. Geralt just grunted and pushed him aside.  
“No.”   
“Oh come on, I’ll let you kiss my neck again,” Jaskier said, wiggling his eyebrows. Geralt turned on him.  
“I didn’t do that,” he growled out and started stalking off. Jaskier reached out and grabbed his arm.  
“Wait, Geralt, please,” he pleaded and Geralt sighed and turned around. “Look, the truth is I feel really safe with you and I’m afraid the moment you leave something really bad might happen and you won’t be there to save me,” Jaskier was looking down at the ground as he said this, a pink flush on his cheeks. Geralt grunted and wiped his face. The truth was he didn’t want to let Jaskier out of his sight because he was afraid of the same thing. But he also knew he couldn’t drag him into a troll’s lair.   
“Fine, you can come. But you make camp far away and you stay there until I come back,” Geralt said and Jaskier smiled before giving Geralt a hug.

That night they made camp just a half-day’s ride from the lair. Geralt told Jaskier that once they got closer he would have to make camp and let Geralt go by himself and Jaskier had agreed. Geralt went hunting, trusting Jaskier to be able to light a fire and put up a tent. When Geralt came back with a small deer Jaskier was sitting by the fire sucking on his thumb. Geralt placed the dear down and looked at him in puzzlement. “What happened to your finger?” He asked as he started preparing the animal. Jaskier pouted at him.  
“I burnt it,” He took his thumb out of his mouth and showed Geralt. It was red and had a bit of a blister on it. Geralt grunted.  
“Do you have anything to put on it?” He asked and Jaskier looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up.   
“Actually I have some aloe vera extract in my bag and a bandage,” he said, going to his bag and rummaging through it. Geralt rolled his eyes.  
“Well why didn’t you put them on in the first place?” Geralt said and Jaskier turned to him and pouted.  
“I wanted to show you,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle. Geralt worked at the deer until it was ready to go above the fire and he heard Jaskier making little frustrated noises. Finally he heard him grunt. “Geralt, could you please help me put my bandage on?” He asked and Geralt sighed before getting up and sitting next to Jaskier. He gently wrapped the fabric around Jaskier’s thumb until it was secure and he was just about to get up when Jaskier stopped him. “Wait, could you kiss it better?” He asked, again pouting. Geralt just huffed.  
“No.”  
“Please,” Jaskier pouted even harder and looked straight into Geralt’s eyes. Geralt could feel something inside him melt and he groaned before giving in. He grabbed Jaskier’s hand and placed a light kiss over his bandaged thumb. When he looked back up Jaskier was smiling at him in a knowing way. Geralt went back to the deer and whispered to himself, “fuck.” 

That night Geralt was sleeping soundly in his wolf-skin bedroll when a light scream woke him up. Immediately he grabbed his sword that was next to him and shot up. He looked around frantically but there was no one there. Then he heard the scream a second time and saw that it was coming from Jaskier. He whispered to the bard, “Jaskier?” but the other man was asleep. Geralt sighed and relaxed as he realised Jaskier was just having a bad dream. He put his sword down and was about to go back to his bedroll when Jaskier startling mumbling.  
“Geralt” he said and then made some upset noises before whispering the name again. Geralt groaned.  
“Fuck,” he said before making his way to the bard. He sat down next to him and started stroking his hair. Jaskier stopped thrashing and started to calm down. He mumbled Geralt’s name again and his arm reached out as if he were searching for him. Geralt took his hand and it clasped around his. Jaskier visibly relaxed and kept mumbling Geralt’s name, less scared now and more content. Geralt had never felt this warm inside, was this what being needed and wanted felt like? A part of him thought that he could definitely get used to this.

The next morning the pair got up, packed and made their way to the troll’s lair. Once they were about half an hour away Geralt told Jaskier to stay there, set up camp and wait for him to return. Before Geralt left Jaskier gave him a hug and told him ‘please don’t die’ before letting the witcher leave. The whole ride there Geralt couldn’t stop thinking about Jaskier and the things he made Geralt feel. He should be annoyed by the bard, he should never have let him travel with him and he should definitely not be fantasising about doing things to him that involved mouths and flushed skin and bodily fluids. “Fuck,” Geralt said to himself before spurring Roach on. The sooner he found this troll the better. 

Not too long after he saw a hole in the side of a small hill. It was big by Geralt’s standards and from how it was dug it definitely was a troll’s. Geralt dismounted and tied Roach to a nearby tree before pulling out his sword and stalking up to the entrance. He smelt blood right away and didn’t have to go very far in the lair to see the bodies. They were two men, probably around thirty-five to forty years old. Their abdomens had been opened and all the insides scooped out. Their eyeballs were gone along with their fingers and toes. Geralt guessed their heart and brains had also been eaten. He went back to Roach and grabbed the large animal skin tarp that he had packed in case the men were dead. He went to them and wrapped their bodies up and then tied them onto Roach’s back. He went back into the lair to look for the troll. As he went deeper in he heard a loud rumbling sound. It vibrated the walls around him and echoed. The troll was asleep and snoring. It had no chance. 

Geralt emerged from the lair covered in troll blood. It was a green-brown colour and stunk like rotten fish. The killing had been swift but messy and Geralt was keen to get back and wash himself in a river. He untied Roach and led her back to the campsite, not being able to ride her due to the two dead bodies she was carrying. When they were about five minutes away Geralt heard a scream. “GERALT!” It was Jaskier. Geralt’s stomach dropped and he took off at a run, Roach following behind him. He got to the campsite and saw Jaskier crawling away from a troll that was hobbling slowly after him. Luckily the troll hadn’t seen him yet so he ran up behind it, climbed up its back and then sliced its throat. Blood went spluttering everywhere, all over Jaskier who was underneath the troll.   
“Move!” Geralt yelled as the troll fell forward, almost crushing Jaskier as it landed loudly on the ground. Jaskier was breathing hard, his eyes wide with fear and his hands trembling. Geralt climbed off the troll and strode forward. “Jaskier, are you ok?” He asked, also breathing hard but relieved beyond relief that he had made it in time. Jaskier just looked at him before running up to him and wrapping his arms around Geralt. He held him as tight as he could and just tried to get as close to him as possible. It took only a moment for Geralt to respond and he hugged Jaskier back just as hard, kissing him on top of his head without even thinking about it. Jaskier’s breathing was starting to calm down and he sighed whilst burying his face into Geralt’s neck.   
“I told you bad things happen when you leave,” Jaskier said, his voice slightly shaky. Geralt growled and pulled Jaskier closer.  
“Then I won’t leave.”

They spent the rest of that day cleaning up in a nearby river and trying to wash all their things that had gotten messed up with the blood. Jaskier was back to his cheery self and chatting away about how cool Geralt looked killing that troll. Geralt was so relieved that Jaskier was alive that he indulged the bard by engaging in some conversation, which Jaskier was very appreciative of. The whole way back to the town Geralt couldn’t deny that something had changed between them. They walked rather close together, their hands often brushing together. They also sat closer together around the campfire. There was some unspoken tension between them and they often exchanged heated looks. Geralt couldn’t stand it and didn’t want it to end all at the same time. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life and he was so out of his depths. Maybe one day he would talk to Jaskier about it, but for now he was content to keep things the way they were. 

They reached the town at last and the old lady was waiting for them at the entrance. She wept when she saw the bodies of her sons but thanked Geralt and he even allowed her to give him a hug. She paid as promised; double his price and Jaskier beamed when Geralt gave him half and told him to buy a new outfit. He secretly loved the outrageous way that Jaskier dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys! Third chap should be up soon :)


	3. The Sorceress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay!! Some fluff in this one which I loved writing and I hope you guys love it too! Thanks so much for all the kudos I really appreciate it! Enjoy ^.^

After Jaskier had bought his new clothes they headed to the village inn to have some lunch and book two rooms for the night. Jaskier is blabbering away happily and Geralt isn’t saying much but has a small smile on his face, just enjoying the sound of his friend’s voice. Geralt suddenly feels a tingling on the back of his neck as if someone is staring at him but when he looks around he can’t spot anything suspicious. He thinks it’s odd but shrugs it off. They reach the inn and Geralt tells Jaskier to go in while he ties up Roach. His back is turned and he never sees the hooded figure enter in after Jaskier. Geralt finishes up and goes inside, immediately hearing Jaskier’s voice above the hum of the lunchtime guests. “What do you mean one room?” He says loudly and Geralt quickly makes his way over.   
“What’s going on?” he asks, subconsciously placing a hand on Jaskier’s back to calm him down. Jaskier just scoffs though.   
“This imbecile won’t let me get separate rooms,” He says giving Geralt a ‘can you believe this?’ look Geralt ‘hmm’s’ and looks at the innkeeper. Said man just spits in a glass and looks right back.  
“I told ye, I can’t give ye two rooms cause there’s only one left. Now either take it or piss off,” he says and Jaskier has never looked so offended in his life.  
“Why you little-,” Jaskier starts but Geralt just shoves him back and takes over.  
“We’ll take the room, and two orders of whatever you have on for lunch,” he said and handed the man some coins. The innkeeper looked satisfied and nodded.  
“It’s upstairs, third door to the left, I’ll get ye food,” and with that he went out back to the kitchen. Geralt turned to Jaskier. 

“I can’t believe you gave in so easily! You’re supposed to be the white wolf, terror of mankind and monsters and yet you let an innkeeper walk all over you! What are we going to do with one bed, huh? Oh I know, I’ll have to sleep on the floor won’t I?” Jaskier crossed his arms and scoffed. Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Don’t worry your precious ass won’t have to sleep on the floor. We’ll share the bed.” He stated it casually but Jaskier’s eyes went wide with shock.  
“Sh-share a bed, with you? That’s preposterous,” He scoffed again and Geralt just smirked at him.  
“Well you did say I smelt lovely so I don’t see the problem here,” he gave Jaskier a cheeky wink and before the stunned bard could say anything the innkeeper arrived with their food. Geralt grunted a thanks and began to walk to a table. When he noticed Jaskier still stuck in stunned silence he gestured at the table, “you coming?” he asked. Jaskier shook himself and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just grumbled to himself before coming and sitting next to Geralt. 

Once he started eating Jaskier returned to his old self and was yabbering away again. Geralt just found himself staring at Jaskier in a mixture of awe and admiration. Normally if someone talked this much to Geralt he would have gotten punched long ago, but not Jaskier. Not when his water-blue eyes sparkled and his cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair fell just above his eyes. His lips were a rosy pink as he paused every now and then to shovel food in his mouth. With his last mouthful Geralt noticed that some gravy stuck to the corner of Jaskier’s mouth.   
“And then I said to her, fair maiden I think you are lovely but I do not want your shoes and-”  
“Jaskier.”  
“Then she said but good sir your feet are so small and then I hit her with my lu-”  
“Jaskier!”   
“Huh?” Jaskier stopped talking to look at Geralt in puzzlement. Geralt leaned closer.  
“You have food on the side of your mouth,” he whispered and Jaskier immediately flushed a bright red. His tongue darted out to the wrong side of his mouth. Geralt’s stomach flipped at the sight and he swallowed, trying to control his sudden desire. “Um, wrong side, just, here, let me,” he said and he darted his hand out and with his thumb he gently wiped the gravy off. “Uhhh,” he had no idea what to do now but then Jaskier being the random weirdo he is decided for him. He just leaned forward and took Geralt’s thumb in his mouth and licked the gravy off then let it go as if nothing odd had happened. It was Geralt’s turn to be in shock. Jaskier looked at him innocently and smiled.   
“You know you don’t taste half so bad either,” he said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Geralt could only clear his throat and attempt a response.  
“Uh, right,” was all he managed but it was good enough for Jaskier. He returned to his food and kept talking. 

Geralt was just about to take a bite of his food when he felt that tingly sensation again that someone was watching them. He looked around the inn but no one looked particularly threatening. There were farmers and merchants and a hooded figure in the corner but that wasn’t unusual, as lots of people didn’t want to be seen. But still, not wanting to be seen generally meant something to hide. He would investigate later. For now though he wanted to enjoy this time with Jaskier and follow the movements of the bard’s juicy pink lips. Hmm, he liked that. 

Hours later and the sun was setting and Jaskier and Geralt had just finished their dinner. They had sat close to each other as usual, this time Jaskier leaning close to Geralt as he whispered to him. Jaskier explained that he liked to play this game where he would watch people and try to guess their life story based on just their appearance. Geralt thought it was petty and foolish at first but as Jaskier kept whispering and making up stories Geralt found it quite hilarious. Jaskier came up with all kinds of ridiculous theories that Geralt could somehow see working. He had noticed the hooded figure again but pushed the thought aside. Like he said, he would investigate later. 

Geralt and Jaskier were walking into the room when Jaskier sighed and dropped backwards onto the bed. “Woo, well I don’t know about you but I am ready to sleep and never wake up,” Jaskier said and stretched his whole body. Geralt just grunted before laying his pack next to the wardrobe and began undressing. Jaskier was talking about something but Geralt was beginning to get too tired to care. He took his jacket and vest off before sliding his shirt over his head. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to face Jaskier. “What?” he asked and Jaskier just shook his head.   
“Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to be so, um,” he was blushing and Geralt raised an eyebrow at him.  
“So what?”   
“So um, well, you know, um, ripped,” Jaskier faked coughed and looked away, twiddling his thumbs.   
“Hmm,” was all Geralt said before turning back around and packing his up his clothes. He smiled secretly to himself. He liked the fact that his body made Jaskier blush and squirm; it meant it had some effect on him. He grabbed his bedroll and stalked towards the bed. Jaskier was sitting on it still fully clothed. “Aren’t you going to get dressed into your awful night gown?” Geralt asked and Jaskier just blushed, crossed his arms and turned his head away, no doubt pouting.   
“I can’t get naked here with you watching,” he said matter-of-factly and Geralt just sighed.   
“Fine, I’ll turn around,” he said and turned so his back was to Jaskier. He heard a brief pause and then some shuffling. He wondered how long it was going to take when Jaskier cleared his throat.  
“You can look now,” he said and Geralt turned, seeing him in his familiar frilly, way too feminine gown. For a moment Geralt thought about just ripping it off Jaskier and ravaging his skin underneath but quickly decided against it. He didn’t think Jaskier would appreciate it. Jaskier coughed again.  
“Um, you’re staring at me,” he said, a blush making its way onto his cheeks. Geralt grunted before gesturing to the bed.  
“Get in,” he said and Jaskier dutifully obeyed. Once he was settled in Geralt placed his bedroll in the middle of the bed and climbed in the other side. His pants were fucking annoying, normally he slept without them but this situation didn’t seem appropriate for that. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

“Goodnight, Geralt,” Jaskier said and Geralt’s eyes snapped open. He didn’t think anyone in the history of his existence had ever told him ‘goodnight’. It felt odd but at the same time it sent a trickle of warmth down his spine.   
“Goodnight Jaskier,” he responded. He tried to relax again but there were butterflies in his stomach and his heart was hammering. He turned on his side and gritted his teeth. Damn you, Jaskier, he thought. Soon enough though his heart slowed and his breathing evened out and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

The sound of sobs woke Geralt up. He snapped open his eyes and sat up in bed. Then he heard whimpering and looked to his right to see Jaskier curled up in a ball and weeping. He was very much asleep and Geralt felt a sense of déjà vu. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself before removing the bedroll between them. He started by stroking Jaskier’s hair but the bard kept whining. Geralt took a breath before putting his arms around Jaskier and bringing him right to his side. Immediately Jaskier latched on to him and his sobs settled down. Geralt just awkwardly stroked his back and arm for a while. He shifted his position and just resigned himself to lying down next to Jaskier. He made himself comfortable and brought Jaskier closer so he was cradled in Geralt’s arms. Geralt promised himself he would only do this for a little while longer then put them back to how they were. But Jaskier buried himself into Geralt and was holding on tight. His breathing slowed and his whimpering stopped. Geralt felt his eyes closing of their own accord and soon he had slipped back into a deep sleep. 

The next morning Geralt woke to the rays of dawn streaming into the room. Jaskier was still sound asleep and still wrapped around Geralt. Their legs were tangled together and Jaskier was clinging to Geralt for dear life. Geralt groaned and his hand started patting Jaskier’s hair. What he wouldn’t give for the younger man to wake up and give him a good morning kiss. But Geralt knew that probably would never be possible so instead he disentangled himself from Jaskier’s warm embrace and got up to get dressed. He was just packing his bag when Jaskier groaned and finally woke up. He blinked groggily and Geralt couldn’t help but smile to himself. Jaskier looked so damn cute. The bard groaned again and sat up. “Is it just me, or did we cuddle last night?” He said, his voice sleepy and confused.   
“No,” Geralt said, hoping that Jaskier would take the lie. Jaskier simply shrugged, stretched and got up.  
“Must have been an awesome dream then,” he said, winking at Geralt. The witcher was slightly shocked but then again he had gotten quite used to Jaskier’s unpredictable behaviour. So he just smirked back and they shared a heated glance before Jaskier blushed and cleared his throat. “Could you turn around while I dress?” He asked shyly and Geralt nodded and turned. 

Once they had packed everything up they headed downstairs for breakfast. Geralt told Jaskier to find a table whilst he got the food. They were both unaware of the hooded figure already sitting nearby.

SORCERESS POV

They sat so close together and talked in hushed tones. It was clear that the rest of the inn had disappeared and they were in their own world. She had never seen a witcher display so much emotion before. Of course to the rest of the world he was as stoic and cold as ever but to her trained eyes he was practically leaking passion. The bard was as easy to read as the ABC’s; he was clearly in love with the witcher. The way he leaned as close as he could and excitedly talked the witcher’s ear off was a dead give away. It was obvious that they had no idea how they felt about each other and she felt a grin rise on her face. She loved these kinds of…projects. She waited patiently until Geralt got up to get some more ale for himself and left Jaskier on his own. She slyly got up and walked towards the table. Just as she got near she discreetly snapped her fingers so that Jaskier would hear his name being called from the opposite direction. Whilst his head was turned she slipped a potion into his ale and then a note into his bag. By the time he had turned back round confused she was on the other side of the room. As Jaskier took a sip of his ale she smugly thought that her work here was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chap should be up soon! Stay tuned love you all!


	4. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took me longer than usual to write but it’s finally done! This is the last chapter and I had soooo much fun writing this and I wanna thank everyone who left kudos I love you all! Enjoyyyyy

They were on the road, halfway between the last town and the next when it started. Jaskier said that he wasn’t feeling too well and started swaying a bit. Geralt suggested that they stop and rest but Jaskier just waved him off saying that he would power through it. Geralt was weary but kept going and slowly Jaskier started to fall behind. Suddenly Jaskier said he was feeling dizzy and the next thing he was on the ground. Geralt rushed to his side and helped him sit up. “Are you ok?” he asked, full of concern. Jaskier opened his mouth to respond but instead of words blood came out. He vomited all over the front of Geralt’s armour before slumping into Geralt arms. His breathing was laboured and his eyes kept shutting.   
“Geralt,” he whispered weakly and the witcher just looked around helplessly.   
“I’ll get you to a healer in the next town,” he said before trying to hoist Jaskier up but the bard just shook his head before vomiting a mouthful of blood again.   
“Won’t…make…it. Herbs…in…bag,” he whispered and Geralt nodded before dragging Jaskier to lean on a nearby tree. 

He went to Roach and found Jaskier’s bag and started rummaging through it. He felt something slip out and looked down. It was a piece of parchment folded in half. He knew he didn’t have time but a gut feeling told him he should read it. He flicked his eyes to Jaskier to make sure he was still conscious and then picked up the note and opened it. 

‘If you’re reading this it’s because your precious bard has fallen ill. He will only get sicker until he, eventually, dies. The only way to stop this happening is to find the person whom he loves and that loves him back. They must feed him their blood under the light of a full moon, which, if I recall is tonight. Have fun, witcher.’

Geralt growled loudly and crushed the note in his hand. Whoever had done this would pay dearly. How in the hell would he find whom Jaskier loved? The thought hurt him more than he would ever admit. For a fleeting moment a voice in his head whispered that maybe it was he, but he shook it off. It was impossible; no one could ever love him. Geralt shook himself out of it. He needed to focus. It was sundown and they were too far away from the village behind and ahead of them to get a healer to help. Geralt knew that his only option was to do it himself, even though he knew that wouldn’t save the bard. Still he entertained the idea that maybe, just maybe he could find who Jaskier loved in time. Maybe they were a travelling musician like him and were following them and was only a few metres behind them. Geralt felt like he was going crazy, but he had to give it a shot. He made his way back to Jaskier.

The bard was barely awake and slumping heavily, blood dripping off the corner of his mouth. Geralt straitened him up and slapped his cheek lightly. “Jaskier, Jaskier listen to me,” he said urgently, hoping Jaskier would notice the peril they were in. Jaskier just looked at him blankly, blinking slowly. “Jaskier, I need to know who you love ok. You have to tell me,” his voice was hard with a hint of panic. Jaskier, somehow, understood but shook his head.   
“No…” he groaned weekly before slumping his head back and closing his eyes. Geralt tilted it forward and held the back of Jaskier’s neck gently.   
“You have to fucking tell me! You hear me Jaskier? You are going to die!” He practically screamed the last words out but Jaskier still just shook his head. Geralt just sighed in exasperation before thinking maybe taking a different approach would work. Maybe Jaskier was embarrassed by who he loved, maybe he loved a man and thought Geralt wouldn’t approve, maybe it was some low-level farmer with poor hygiene. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s face, resting his hands on the other’s cheeks. “Jaskier, I don’t care who you love. I don’t care if it’s a fucking donkey, I just want you to be happy, ok. I just want you to be able to live and keep smiling your beautiful smile and singing your sappy songs and being the amazing person you are. I don’t want you to go, so please, just tell me so that we can keep going. Together, you and me.” He finished and found that his voice was hoarse with worry and his eyes were stinging. Jaskier was looking at him, obviously trying hard to focus. Finally he spoke.

“I…love…” he said but suddenly his eyes closed and he fell completely limp. A panic seized Geralt and he shook Jaskier strongly, trying to wake him.  
“Jaskier! Jaskier! Jaskier!” He screamed his name but it was no use. Jaskier was completely unconscious and Geralt had no idea who he loved. 

Geralt grabbed Jaskier and put him on Roach’s back. It was well after nightfall and the moon was rising high in the sky. After panicking for a bit after Jaskier had fallen unconscious Geralt realised he didn’t have a choice. He would just have to give Jaskier his blood and hope for the best. He tried his best to ignore the ache in his heart when he thought about life without Jaskier after this night but it was hard. He had never felt hurt on the inside before and it was an odd and painful experience. He didn’t know his chest could feel so tight and like his heart was digging hole inside him, trying to get out. Honestly he could go his whole life without ever feeling this way again. But he knew that Jaskier wouldn’t make it and he would probably spend the rest of eternity feeling this way.

He hopped on Roach behind Jaskier and used one hand to hold the bard in place and the other to control the reins. He kicked his heels into Roach’s side and clicked his tongue. They flew along the dark road, but the darkness didn’t trouble Geralt as he had perfect night-vision. Fortunately Geralt had been down this way before so he knew the perfect place to perform the ritual. They galloped for a few more minutes before Geralt pulled back on the reins and steered Roach through a small path that forked off the main road. Not many people knew about this path because it was so hidden. About twenty years ago there had been a village of cat-folk that lived in the clearing at the end of the path and Geralt had stumbled along them. They were kind to him and gave him food and supplies but asked that he didn’t tell anyone about them. He promised and never went back. He had heard of course that there was a group of cat-folk roaming through the continent so he assumed, and hoped, the clearing would be empty. 

Roach was complaining loudly about the narrow path and all the branches scratching her but Geralt couldn’t give in to her now. He could walk her but that wasn’t as fast and he had no idea how long Jaskier would last. She would just have to tough it up. After a few kilometres they arrived at a clearing in the trees. With the absence of the cat-folk the clearing had blossomed into a beautiful meadow, full of wildflowers and lush green grass. Geralt dismounted and tied Roach to a tree. He then carefully lifted Jaskier off Roach and carried him in his arms bridal style. He went to the centre of the clearing and looked up. The full moon was casting an eerie but enchanting glow on the meadow. Geralt gently placed Jaskier down on the soft grass and stroked his hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful laying there, as if in a dreamless sleep. Geralt wanted to stare and appreciate Jaskier more but he knew he was on a time limit. So he grabbed his dagger, lifted his shirt sleeve and cut horizontally along his forearm. He squeezed and the blood started to pour out. 

Geralt positioned his arm above Jaskier’s face and some of the blood dripped on his cheeks. It looked like he was crying tears of blood. Geralt opened Jaskier’s mouth and let the blood flow into it. He then closed Jaskier’s mouth and waited. He cast a healing spell on his wound and it turned into a three-day-old scar. He sat down in a more comfortable position, as close to Jaskier as he could get. He grabbed Jaskier’s limp hand and held in both of his. He’d wanted to hold the bard’s hand from the second day he had known him. His hand was a lot smaller than Geralt’s and it felt like it fit perfectly. His fingers were long and lean and his fingertips had calluses on them from years of lute playing. They were the most elegant and regal hands Geralt had ever seen and he wished that Jaskier would live so that he could feel them hold his hands back. Geralt sighed and looked at the man that he felt had stolen his heart. 

Geralt had never thought that he was capable of loving someone, but here he was. Jaskier made things stir inside him that he didn’t even know existed. Every time the bard smiled at him his heart would skip a beat. Every time Jaskier got close his stomach would erupt with butterflies. He hated that he was being so sappy but he figured that right now, in this moment, he could allow himself to be. It wasn’t every day that the person you loved died. He looked back down at Jaskier’s hand. So frail and soft. He decided that since Jaskier would never wake up he might as well tell him how he felt. “Hmm, I don’t know what to say,” he started, feeling very out of his comfort zone but knowing it was something he had to do. 

“When I first saw you in that inn I had no idea why I was even paying attention to you or why I couldn’t look away. I hate bards, with a passion. But there you were, singing like an angel and looking like one too. But I don’t think I was the only one the whole room was entrapped in your spell. And then I saw that monster looking at you. Like you were a piece of meat. And then he dared to try and harm you,” Geralt growled loudly. What he wouldn’t give to find that piece of shit and smash his head in until it was nothing but blood and brains. “Hmm, one day,” he mused before going back to talking to Jaskier. “You’re the first person I’ve ever let travel with me, you know. I hate people, I hate being around them, hate them so much. But you were different. You’re obnoxiously cheerful and in-your-face and I hate that the most. But when it’s you it’s different, it’s amusing and comforting and actually makes my days a bit more bearable. I love the way you talk, even when I’m not really listening. I love how you always have a smile on your face, it’s like sunshine. That day that you almost got attacked by the troll, it was the scariest moment of my life. I’ve faced some pretty fucking scary monsters but the thought that you might get hurt, that was out of this world scary. I wanted so bad to just grab you and kiss you but I thought you might slap me so I didn’t. Wish now I had. Just so I could have tasted those lips, just once. I bet they taste like honey and cinnamon and all the sweet things in the world. Don’t tell anyone but I have a bit of a sweet tooth. If you wake up, it means you love me. I know I love you. So I think maybe I will kiss you.” He shook his head, thinking it would never happen but it was nice to imagine. 

Geralt was still lost in thought, looking at the sunrise and stroking Jaskier’s hand when he thought he felt Jaskier’s finger twitch. He looked down but the hand was still. He growled, annoyed at himself for feeling hope. Witchers don’t hope. He figured it had been enough time and that Jaskier should have woken by now. With a heavy heart he placed Jaskier’s hand by his side and stroked his cheek for one last time. Suddenly Jaskier’s eyes twitched and scrunched up. Geralt stopped, his hand frozen on Jaskier’s cheek. Then Jaskier’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, confused, but then his gaze settled on Geralt. The witcher knelt down beside him and took his face in his hands like he did before Jaskier fell unconscious. Jaskier just stared at him with a muddled look. Geralt was smiling. “Jaskier, you’re ok,” he said, the relief dripping from his voice. Jaskier just looked around and lifted his arms, then put his hands over Geralt’s.   
“Wh-what happened?” He asked and Geralt just kissed the top of his head, not able to contain his joy.  
“You’re alive is what happened,” he responded and Jaskier just looked at him like he was a bit crazy.  
“Huh?” He asked and Geralt realised he remembered nothing about what had transpired. “Why are we in a meadow? Why are you acting like this? And why do I taste…blood?” He spat the questions out and Geralt just smiled wider.   
“I’ll tell you all about it, for now just try to sit up, there’s something we have to do,” he said and helped Jaskier move. The bard was obviously still weak but he managed to do it with a lot of help from Geralt. 

“So what do we have to do?” He asked and Geralt just leaned closer.  
“This,” he whispered before softly placing his lips against Jaskier’s. The bard made a shocked sound but soon melted into the kiss. Geralt tried not to kiss Jaskier too ferociously, all he wanted to do was devour the man. He made his movements slow and gentle and Jaskier responded in kind. Soon though Jaskier needed air and he pulled back.  
“Ok, now you really have to tell me what the fuck is going on!” He said and Geralt chuckled.   
“Long story short you were poisoned and the only way to save you was for the love of your life, who loves you back, to give you their blood to drink.” He said and just stared at Jaskier knowingly. Jaskier blushed furiously.   
“So, I guess that means you know how I feel about you?” He asked shyly and Geralt smirked.  
“Obviously,” he said before pulling Jaskier in for another kiss. A few moments later though Jaskier pulled back.  
“Wait, wait, doesn’t that mean you love me too?” He practically screamed it and Geralt grunted. Jaskier beamed. “That means yes! I know that grunt. Oh my golly gosh Geralt of Rivia loves me this is honestly the best day of my life.” He was smiling from ear to ear and Geralt just rolled his eyes. 

“So, what do we do now?” Jaskier asked.   
“What do you think we’re going to do?” Geralt asked, a hungry look in his eyes. Jaskier held his chin in a thoughtful pose.  
“Fuck each other’s brains out?” Geralt grunted in response and pulled Jaskier in for a long and powerful kiss. And fuck each other’s brains out they did. For now and forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg its overrrrrr nooooo but I hope you guys liked it anyway! I loved writing it and I hope to see you guys in my next fic stay woke guys :D


End file.
